Beautiful Petals
by Moonbrook's Faith
Summary: Flowerpaw is a RiverClan apprentice with a huge destiny. But will Truesoul, Keeper of the Prophecies, be able to warn her of the coming danger? HiddenClan is a growing threat no cats know about—save Truesoul. INSPIRED BY GUARDIAN OF THE MOONTREE.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A white she-cat sat on the side of a still pool of water.

It was clear, and she could see the rocks under the water.

Suddenly it changed, and became white. When it cleared, there was a shape in it. A rock floated up to the surface.

The white she-cat stared at the rock.

A flame-pelted tom became visible in the rock's smooth surface.

"Beautiful petals will save the River, and will become the greatest cat in the forest."

The white she-cat scooped up the rock and set it in a patch of grass, next to many other stones. It had gone blank, but the words stayed in the she-cat's mind.

"Puresoul?"

The white she-cat—Puresoul—spun around. Her blue eyes glimmered.

"Truepaw?"

It was a black she-cat with deep green eyes.

"You summoned me here?"

"Yes," meowed Puresoul. "As Keeper of the Prophecies, it is my duty to appoint a new Keeper. I will retire to StarClan soon."

Truepaw's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to become Keeper?"

Puresoul nodded. "Come here."

Truepaw padded forward, her green eyes glistening.

Puresoul's white fur glimmered as she rested her muzzle on Truepaw's head.

"I, Puresoul, Keeper of the Prophecies, call upon the Spirits of the Seeing Pool to see this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of Seeing, and I commend her to you as a Keeper in her turn."

There was no accepting in the ceremony; Truepaw's fate had been decreed long ago.

"From this day onward you will be known as Truesoul," Puresoul finished.

Truesoul's dark gray fur was suddenly white; her eyes were suddenly a deep, deep blue. Puresoul's fur turned dark gray, and her eyes were a glowing amber.

Truesoul stepped forward.

"From this day onward you will be known again as Stormcloud," she meowed to her former mentor.

"There is a prophecy," whispered Stormcloud. "Beautiful petals will save the River, and will become the greatest cat in the forest."

Truesoul's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," hissed Stormcloud.

And then the former Keeper was gone, her dark gray fur and amber eyes shimmering for one last time in the light of the Seeing Pool.

Truesoul turned to the Seeing Pool. She saw in it a brown-and-silver she-cat.

Her seeing powers had always been strong.

_"Flowerpaw? Flowerpaw?"_

_The apprentice stretched and yawned, and then stuck her head out of the den._

_A dark ginger tom was order cats around. He saw Flowerpaw._

_"Good, you're here."  
He turned to another apprentice, a white she-cat with light brown spots and silver eyes._

_"Take Flowerpaw to Sunningrocks. You'll find a patrol. They're trying to figure out if ThunderClan has renewed their scent markers recently. If so, they will calmly go away. If not, we will attack."_

_Truesoul saw the apprentice fidget._

_The other apprentice nodded._

_"Since you're one of the best trackers in the Clan, you'll be able to figure it out."_

_"Redleaf?" asked Flowerpaw quietly._

_"You need to go."_

Truesoul lifted her head.

"Beautiful petals," she whispered.

"Wondering what she'll have to save RiverClan from?"

Truesoul spun around.

A dark brown tom stood proudly, his green eyes piercing Truesoul's heart. The ginger streaks on his sides looked like flames.

"Nighthawk!"

Truesoul bristled, and her blue eyes narrowed. She hissed under her breath.  
Nighthawk nodded curtly. "Thank you for the warm welcome, Darksky."

Truesoul gasped. Hearing her true name was shocking; as Keeper of the Prophecies, she had been given a new name and a new life.

"My name is Truesoul," she meowed quietly.

"Whatever you say," purred Nighthawk calmly. His green eyes searched the surrounding clearing.

"Nighthawk?"

A young black she-cat padded into the clearing. Nighthawk nodded to her.

"Greetings, Black."

Black made a signal with her tail.

At once, black cats crept out of the shadows, surrounding Truesoul.

"This is HiddenClan," hissed Nighthawk. "They have tread the Clans' path for many moons, but the ignorant warriors do not notice them."

Dark thoughts began to cloud Darksky's mind.

"You will never be found," whispered Black. "Your body will lie here until the day the next Keeper of the Prophecies is chosen."

Darksky knew she was right. She would die unknown, unnoticed, until the next Keeper came along.

_Goodbye, world._

Then Truesoul made up her mind. She would _not_ die.

"No!" she yowled, and sprang up.

She clawed and scratched, bit and fought, until the HiddenClan warriors retreated.

"Very well, Darksky," hissed Nighthawk. "You won this time. But you will not win again."

Truesoul spat. "My name is Truesoul."

She paused.

"Get out of here."

* * *

**Truesoul is a great cat, don't you think? She will be a main character. Please review!**


	2. Allegiances

RiverClan

**Leader:** Shiningstar- golden she-cat with golden-brown eyes

**Deputy:** Redleaf- dark ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

**Medicine cat:** Moongaze- silver she-cat with golden-speckled black eyes

**Warriors**

Streampelt- light gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Barkpaw_

Skystorm- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Speckledfur- black tom with light brown speckles and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Roseflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blackstorm- black tom with amber eyes

Flamefall- flame-colored tom with glowing amber eyes

_Apprentice, Talonpaw_

Rockstone- dark brown tom with gray eyes

Fallingleaf- light brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Stripeslash- black tom with brown stripes, long claws, and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Nightstream- black she-cat with green eyes

Ravenwing- fluffy black tom with amber eyes

Flyingbird- white she-cat with strange gray eyes

_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Graycloud- light gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Firepaw_

Spottedmist- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Talonpaw- handsome dark brown tom with ginger streaks and piercing green eyes

Birdpaw- white she-cat with brown spots and glowing silver eyes

Flowerpaw- brown-and-silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- dark ginger she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Waterpaw- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with green eyes

Barkpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Minnowpaw- mute silver tom with blue eyes

**Queens and Kits**

Larkfeather- light brown she-cat with wide blue eyes

Kits: Amberkit (amber-pelted she-cat) and Breezekit (light gray tom) Father, Ravenwing

Goldenfur- golden-furred she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Blowingkit (silver she-cat), Rainkit (light gray she-cat), and Silverkit (silver she-cat) Father: Graycloud

**Elders**

Mistbreeze- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Silverrose- silver she-cat with purple eyes

Shadowflame- black tom with amber eyes

ThunderClan

**Leader:** Gingerstar- light brown she-cat with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Owlflight- dark gray tom with light brown paws and green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Cloudwhisp- small white she-cat with light gray eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader:**Pinestar- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**Chirpsong- light yellow she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Brookflow- silver she-cat with amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader:**Rushingstar- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**Fernleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Dawnfeather- light gray she-cat with one ginger paw and green eyes


End file.
